Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Chaos
by Miamccar
Summary: AU. The new hero of Mobius, Sonic accidentally unleash a powerful God Chaos who killed most of the echidna tribe. Chaos wants to flood the world to get rid of people with dark hearts. Now it's up to Sonic along with his friends Tails and Knuckles to defeat the water God with the help of powerful emeralds. The clock is ticking to get them before it's too late!
1. Scene 1- Angering the God

Many years ago, a race of Echidna protected a powerful gem called Master Emerald. It controls seven other gems called Chaos Emeralds. The Emeralds have the power to make a person with a pure of heart to be a powerful being for a short time. But when one uses the Chaos Emeralds that have done bad things, it transforms them into a destructive monster. The Echidna clan soon wanted that power to destroy their enemies. But one of them named Tikal saw this was wrong, so she went to warn the guardian of Master Emerald.

* * *

An orange-furred echidna girl with blue eyes was walking to a shrine where a giant green gem was on the top of it. She wore a white tank top with a tribal dress beige, green, and red triangle patterns. A golden tiara band with a jewel in the center of her head and a golden necklace with a blue gem. White gloves with blue bracelets, white sandals with straps and white bandages on her dreadlocks. The girl walked up the stairs of the shine and stops in front of the giant gem. She closes her eyes as she beseeches

"Chaos, please hear my prayer." The echidna whispered. A puddle of water appeared in front of her then transforms. It turned into a humanoid creature with long limbs, a small tail, two fin-like protrusions on the back of his head, pupil-less green eyes, and a brain. The Guardian bows his head to her. The echidna did the same before speaking to him.

"Please, you got to send the emeralds away. My people want your power to go to war in neighboring villages. All it will lead is destruction. I can't stand the thought of innocent people dying from unnecessary fights. Hide the emeralds from my battle hungry people." The girl pleased. Chaos stared at her for a few seconds before nodding to the request. The echidna had a smile on her face.

"Thank you." But they turned to see an army of echidna warriors coming to the shrine. The girl ran down the stairs then stop at the last step.

"Don't come any closer!" She shouted at them. The leader of the echidnas gaze at the orange girl

"Tikal get out of the way this instant." He demanded.

"But father this greed will destroy us! My grandmother didn't want this!" She pleased with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her father growled

"Who cares about that old bat? With this power, we can destroy our enemies. We won't be weak anymore!" He shouted. Chaos was watching the scene happening in front of him. An image of a black hedgehog with a dark Chao on his shoulder flashed in his mind. The hedgehog's green eyes had desperation but soon turned into anger. The water creature snapped back into reality when the shouting started.

"We're sick of other clans pushing us around!" A warrior shouted.

"They stole our medicine supply! A bunch of our children died from the illness a few weeks ago!" Another warrior shouted in misery.

"Why go against us Tikal? That creature sit there and watch us suffer through the battles!" A warrior shouted with a scarred face.

"It didn't help that hedgehog's sick friend." Another warrior said.

"And if that freak gave that hedgehog a Chaos Emerald then he wouldn't have killed some of us to get one!" Tikal's father hissed. Chaos guiltily looks away as an image of the black hedgehog with now hatred red eyes flashed in his mind again.

"How was he suppose to know? He can't predict the future." Tikal protested.

"Then why is it a Guardian if it doesn't know what will happen? A bunch of our people and children would be alive by now if that monster saw what was about to happen." The leader said. The girl started to sweat when he said that.

"He's not a monster father! Chaos gives us hope that we'll live another day." Tikal said.

"Hope never wins battles! What we need is power! We need those Chaos Emeralds, even if we have to take down the Guardian to get them!" Her father shouted with a grin. Both the girl and Chaos looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Tikal looked at her father before turning back to the Guardian.

"Send the emeralds away now!" The echidna girl shouted. Chaos nods then go to Master Emerald where seven multi-colored gems were floating above. The water creature put his arms out with his green eyes glowing. The emeralds shook a bit before flying away in different directions with light trails behind them. When they were gone, the Guardian heard many people walking up the stairs before stopping at the last step.

"Where did the Chaos Emeralds go?!" A warrior asked while looking around. Chaos turned his head to the army and saw Tikal with them having a smile on her face.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Another warrior asked. The leader stared at the Guardian.

"Well if we don't have the Chaos Emeralds, then what's the point of having a Guardian?" He asked his army. Tikal gasped while Chaos had a shocked reaction. The warriors grinned at the idea. The Guardian's eyes widened in betrayal.

 _I've protected the emeralds for centuries. And this is how they repay me?!_

"Don't do this! Who's going to guard Master Emerald if he's gone?" Tikal asked. Her father looked at her with a crazed smile.

"Us of course! We'll find the Chaos Emeralds even if it take us centuries! Warriors attack the monster!" The leader demanded. Chaos' eyes turn into anger as he shakes.

 _You think you can kill me easily? I'm a mother **fucking** God! I'll come back to life over and over! _

"But it's immortal sir. We can't kill it." A warrior pointed out.

"True. But if you aim at the brain, it'll weaken it until it's dead!" Their leader informed. The echidna girl jaw dropped as she saw an archer in the back aiming at Chaos' brain. When the arrow was released, it was like time slowed down as Tikal ran to Chaos. She tackled him to the ground as the arrow lands below the back of her neck. Time was back to normal as they land on the ground. The echidnas' had shocked reactions while their leader had horror in his eyes. Chaos looked at the bleeding girl that was on top of him. Tikal's eyes were clouded in agony as she was bleeding from where the arrow hit her. But she had a weak smile as she whispers.

"I'm sorry." Then Tikal went limp as she closes her eyes. The Guardian stood up as he stares at the dead echidna in his arms. He looked at the scared army and anger filled his eyes once again.

 _Oh, now they're scared of me? I thought they wanted me dead? If this didn't happen, then this girl would be alive by now! I'm sick of innocent people dying from greedy hands! I'm ending it right here right now!_

The giant emerald glowed black as darkness engulfed the shrine. After a few seconds, it cleared up to only reveal the dead Tikal on the ground and Chaos with red eyes. The water monster would have chuckled if he had a voice box.

 _I don't know why I wasted protecting these ungrateful weaklings. Huh?_

He saw chains gripping on his limbs as he was being pulled into the giant emerald behind him.

 _What? But I got rid of dark beings! Why am I being punished?!_

As he was disappearing into the emerald, he saw a ghost version of Tikal frowning at him. That was the last thing that Chaos saw before going in the emerald. Without knowing how much time was passing around him.

 **I hope you enjoy the prolog!**

 **Since the Sonic movie is coming in 2019, I decided to kind of adapt Sonic Adventure. And I'll do the sequel in the future.**

 **But there will be a ton of differences. That's why I put AU in the description.**

 **Then again one of the biggest influences on this was the Pokemon movie: I choose you. (I like the movie so much)**

 **Gamma and Big won't have huge roles like in the game. Just little cameos throughout the story.**

 **Question: What are your thoughts on what we've heard of the Sonic movie so far?**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night.**


	2. Scene 2- The Hero's Arrival

Inside of a dimly lit cave was a Fox dusting the walls with a brush. The boy has orange-yellow fur and underneath brown googles were blue eyes. He was wearing a brown vest, white gloves, and white and red shoes. His two tails move up and down as he works. The Fox blew on the wall to clear away dust. He put down the brush to grab his small flashlight from his brown backpack to examine clearly. The Kitsune lifted his goggles up to his forehead as he looks at the wall. It was a cave mural of a monster as tall as skyscrapers. Its' tentacles reach to a flying Mobian with quills that has seven emeralds around them. The boy took a step back to see the picture better.

"Hmm." He said with his hand under his chin. "This looks to be thousands of years ago." The two-tailed boy said to himself. His eyes caught something that was above the picture. He points his flashlight to the spot to see a Mobian with quills and claw marks where his heart would be. The part that popped out the most was that the eyes were red. The boy felt a shiver ran down his spine, as the eyes were staring him down with hatred. The Kitsune stared at the mural so instantly that he didn't hear footsteps echoing the cave.

"Tails?" The said Mobian screamed as he drops his flashlight in shock. The thud when it hit the ground echoed the cave.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought you heard me coming." The voice apologized. Tails grabbed his flashlight with a sigh to calm down his nerves.

"It's okay Knuckles." He points his flashlight at the person. The light revealed a red echidna with long dreadlocks that were down to his shoulders and a crescent moon shape on his chest. He had mitten-like gloves with two spikes, sports tape wrapped around his arms, and around the gloves and wearing red and green shoes. On top of his head was a brown cowboy hat with a blue stripe around it and three stars. The echidna gave Tails a sheepish smile while awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

"Again sorry about that." Knuckles apologized. The Fox shakes his head with a small smile.

"It's fine. You got here at the right time. I've uncovered the chipped wall that you found yesterday." Tails explained as he points to the mural. The echidna looks at the painting with his hands on his hips.

"Cool. What does it mean?" He asked confusingly. The Kitsune shrugged while his blue eyes stare at the mural.

"Don't know yet." He simply said. Knuckles took his purple eyes away from the mural to look down at the small fox.

"We have time to figure it out. But I came here if you wanted to get lunch or not." The red one offered with a small smile. The yellow Mobian nod with his tails twitching in excitement.

"Of course!" He grabbed his backpack, and walk with Knuckles through the cave. As they see the light from the entrance, Tails looks up at the other.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you that Sonic is coming here in a few minutes." He informed. The Kitsune saw his red friend's face suddenly look annoyed.

"Oh yay." Knuckles sarcastically murmured. Tails sigh with a sheepish smile.

"Come on. Sonic wants to see you this time." He said. The echidna side-looked his friend.

"And you didn't tell him to?" He asked raising a brow. The Fox was silent for a moment.

"Does reminding him count?" He asked with his eyes looking away nervously. The red one rolled his eyes.

"He hasn't visited you for a while since he's busy with hero work." Tails said with a small smile.

"I rather him being busy all the time." Knuckles confessed with his gloved hand on his forehead.

"I know that he can be," Pauses for a moment. "A bit too much." The Kitsune said as his eyes were looking around in case anyone else was hearing.

" _A bit too much_ is an understatement. Sonic is a nuisance." The echidna said with half-closed eyes. When they stop, a shadow was at the entrance before moving away. But the two were looking at each other to notice it.

"He can be a little bit at times. I got to admit that. And he can be a bad friend sometimes." Tails guilty said with sweat forming on his forehead.

"Don't you mean all of the time?" Knuckles said with his arms crossed. They didn't hear footsteps running away from the entrance of the cave as the person disappears. The Fox shakes his head.

"Not really. Sonic is a good hero for Mobius. And he helps everyone no matter how hard it is. Besides without him, we wouldn't meet you." The Kitsune said with a smile. The red one thought about it for a few seconds before smirking.

"Ya, you're right. I guess I can handle Sonic for a day." He said. But the mood broke when the ground underneath them shake. The two ran out of the cave to see five identical robots but with different colors pointing their weapons at them. Knuckles put his arm behind Tails to protect him while the Fox shakes in fear. The two saw an aircraft shaped like an egg with a human inside. The man was wearing all black, a long brown mustache, and shaped like an egg. His eyes were underneath blue tinted glasses.

"Hello, pests!" The human greeted while twirling his mustache in his fingers with a grin. Knuckles growled at him.

"What do you want Eggman?" He hissed while showing his fangs. Eggman lets out a laugh.

"I wanted to show you my newest inventions. Meet Delta-Gamma!" The human said while pointing to his robots below.

"Where's Omega?" Tails asked with a shaky voice. A yellow cubed robot and a red round robot poked out from Eggman's aircraft.

"He's still working on that." The red one said.

"But it'll take a while." The yellow one said. Eggman growled before shouting at them.

"Shut up Orbot and Cubot!" He turns to the Mobians. "Where's that pest Sonic?" The man demanded. The echidna snarled while his fur raises up.

"He's not here!" He shouted. The man grinned while chuckling darkly.

"Well, I guess I need to make him come. Gamma go!" Eggman shouted while pointing to the two Mobians. The red robot Gamma rush towards the echidna, grabbing his throat with its claw hand. Knuckles grunted as he was lifted off of the ground while not being able to breathe.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted as he sees his friend struggling to breathe. The red echidna looks at him with his gloved hands on the claw around his neck.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. But the Fox didn't move he stayed in place as tears formed in his eyes. The human laughed once again as his two robot minions stare at the scene.

"I bet that pin cushion will come as soon as his two-tailed freak is in trouble! Epsilon!" Eggman pointed at the shaking Tails for the blue robot. Epsilon nod before rushing to his enemy with a blade hand out. The Kitsune saw the robot coming towards him and screams. Knuckles continues to struggle to get out of Gamma's grip to save the Fox. Meanwhile, two red sneakers with golden buckles and sports tape around them ran through the forest floor. The owner ran up a large rock before stopping at the top. Once he was at the top, he put his two gloved fingers in his mouth to make a whistle sound. The noise made everyone stopped and turned to the right and look up. Everyone saw on top of a large rock a tall blue hedgehog. He has emerald green eyes, small quills sticking out from his large ones, sports tape up to his knees, and around his neck was a brown scarf. The hedgehog smirked as he stares down.

"Hello!" He greeted with his fingers up like a salute. Tails smiled, Eggman growled, and Knuckles annoyed.

"Can you choke me until I pass out?" The echidna asked the distracted Gamma. The human pointed to the blue hedgehog.

"Get that hedgehog!" Eggman demanded. All of his robots followed his command and flew up the rock to get their target. Gamma let go of Knuckles and the echidna lands on the ground while getting air back in his lungs.

"Knux!" Tails got to his side to check to see if his throat was damaged.

"I'm fine." The red one said as he puts back his hat that fell when he hit the ground. The five robots were flying up the rock with their weapons ready. The hedgehog smirked as he jumps off. While falling, he curled up into a ball and spin around. The robots moved out of the way as the spinning ball passes them. The ball bounced when it landed on the ground as he uncurls himself.

"Heya guys!" The hedgehog greeted the two Mobians with a wink. Tails smiles and wave to him.

"Hello." Knuckles rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

"I could have handled it Sonic." He said annoyed. Sonic chuckled as he helps his red friend up from the ground.

"I know. I wanted to join the fun, that's all." The hedgehog said with a smirk and a shrug. The echidna growled as the Kitsune looks up with sweat forming on his forehead.

"Um, Sonic?" The two-tailed Fox pointed up to show the five robots flying down and rushing to the blue hero. Sonic turned to his friends.

"I'll be right back." He said with his smirk before rushing to the robots. The blue hedgehog jumped and kicked a blue one in the face. It fell to the ground from the speed of the kick. Gamma aimed his gun at Sonic as he punches Delta. Tails gasped when he saw it.

"Sonic look out!" He shouted with his two hands cupped around his mouth to be louder. The said hedgehog looked up in confusion.

"Huh-" A sharp pain in his right ear made him roll on the ground. He stopped at his side as he put his hand on his injured ear. The hedgehog pulled his hand out to see blood on it. Sonic clicked his tongue in annoyance when he figured that the robot gave him a nicked ear.

"Fucking perfect." He hissed as he gets up to run to Gamma. But when he was close to the red robot, a black one tackled the hedgehog to the ground. Tails watch the fight with worry.

"Knuckles we gotta help him!" He pleased while looking at his friend. The echidna nods reluctantly.

"Hey, idiot! Need help?" The red one shouted. Sonic was on his back while pushing the black robot's claw with his legs. The hedgehog looked at Knuckles while manages to shrug his shoulders.

"I guess." The echidna rolled his eyes as he rushes to the black robot with his fist out. He punched the robot off of Sonic before tackling it to the ground.

"Thanks, Knux!" Sonic said with a wink before running to attack Epsilon. Eggman growled in frustration.

"Zeta do something!" He shouted to the purple robot. Zeta nods before rushing to the fighting Mobians.

"Guys, robot coming at you!" Tails shouted, but the warning didn't reach his friends as they continue to fight. The Kitsune made a whimpered as he has no choice but to fight. He pulled out a small screwdriver from his bag and ran to Zeta with it.

"Hey! Over here!" The Fox shouted before throwing the screwdriver at the robot. But it hit the robot with a ding as it falls to the ground. The purple robot turned, and start walking to the enemy. Tails' seconds of courage disappears as he backs up.

"I'm sorry for that! I didn't mean to!" He shakily said. While kicking through Epsilon's chest, Sonic saw Zeta raising his laser gun at the shaking Tails.

"Knux! Let's do the Spindash Ball!" The hedgehog shouted as he pulls his leg out of the damaged robot. The said echidna punched the black robot through the head. He looks at the blue hedgehog with a nod before pulling his fist back. Sonic nod back before spinning into a ball and going to Knuckles. The echidna ready himself as he catches the blue ball in his mittens. Ignoring the sharp pain in his palms, he spins 360 degrees then throw Sonic with all of his strength. With more speed, the ball hit Zeta to the cave wall away from Tails. The spinning ball bounced off from the robot to other things like Delta and Gamma's arm. Eggman screamed as he ducks down in his aircraft to dodge the ball made out of razors.

"Watch it!" The human shouted with his fist up. Both Knuckles and Tails ran inside the cave to take cover. Sonic hit the ground in front of them. Dust was around them making them cough a few times.

"I thought you mastered that move?" The echidna growled. The hedgehog got up while dusting himself off.

"You threw me too hard!" He defended himself as he walks inside the cave with them.

"That's the point!" Knuckles shouted with his arms out.

"Guys!" Tails shouted to stop the upcoming fight. "We need to focus on Eggman." He said while in between the two angry Mobians. His blue eyes widened when he saw something in front of them.

"Oh shit!" He cursed. Both Sonic and Knuckles turned to him.

"Tails language!" They shouted in unison. The Fox flinched.

"I'm sorry but look!" He said with him pointing to the surviving robot. Gamma shot from his gun arm at the cave entrance. Everything shakes as stones began to fall.

"Watch out!" Sonic jumped to push his friends away from where the rocks are landing. They tried to get out, but it was too late when the stones trapped them inside. Eggman stares at the collapsed cave then groans in frustration.

"Looks like it's a draw. And I was so close to killing Sonic!" The man hissed with his fists out.

"Don't worry doctor you'll get him next time," Orbot said with a smile.

"Yep! Maybe you can work on Omega until Sonic comes out?" Cubot suggested. Eggman thought about it for a moment before groaning.

"I guess. Gamma stay here in case the pests come out." He ordered the only surviving robot. The red machine nods before sitting down while looking at the cave as his creator flies away in his aircraft. When he left, Gamma looked around to see the destroyed robots with broken parts. His robotic eyes looked at his missing right arm. He put his gun arm on the invisible body part. Gamma shook his head before focusing back to the cave.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Man, I was supposed to post this last week. But Breath of the wild got me busy from proofreading.**

 **I hope you like the new designs in this story. I combined their modern and boom looks. And put Knuckles' hat from the OVA. Cowboy Knuckles is the best Knuckles. I did this because Sonic is getting a little redesign in the movie. And I don't mind it. But if it's Classic design, I'll be a bit mad. I'm getting sick of him.**

 **Out of all of the designs, Eggman's was the most difficult. I tried to mix his Modern and Boom look. But also put some things in it from Jim Curry(Who's playing Eggman in the movie). The design might change in the sequel.**

 **I'm trying to make Sonic's character to match with his voice actor in the movie. I won't go into detail about the voice until I upload my new Sonic Boom story in the future. But I don't think they'll replace the current voice cast. I think it'll be like the OVA.**

 **But you can tell me in the reviews if I'm wrong.**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night!**


	3. Scene 3- Releasing the angry God

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!" Sonic hissed through his clenched teeth. Tails was dabbing rubbing alcohol on the hedgehog's nicked ear with a cotton ball. As he was working, his flashlight was pointing up to give them some light in the pitch black cave.

"I have to clean the cut. It'll get worse if it gets an infection." The fox dig inside his backpack to pull out a roll of bandages. He turned to the echidna who was pulling out small rocks from the collapsed entrance.

"Hey Knux, did you find a way out yet?" The Kitsune asked as he puts the bandages around Sonic's injured ear. The said echidna stopped to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Sorry, but there's no way to push these bigger rocks without getting crushed." Knuckles said as he turns his head to look at his friends. Sonic looks at him with half-closed annoyed eyes.

"So, that means we're stuck in here?" He rolled his eyes, then sigh. "That's perfect." He hissed sarcastically. The red one glared at him.

"Well if you had mastered that move, then we wouldn't be here right now!" He argued. The hero glared back.

"So it's my fault? If you didn't throw me hard, then I wouldn't lose control!" The blue one shouted before standing up, and the echidna did the same. Tails gulped as he predicted what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Hey, let's calm down!" He said while getting between the angry Mobians. "Maybe we can explore deeper in the cave for another way out?" He suggested with sweat forming under his yellow fur. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other for a few seconds before turning away.

"Fine." They agreed in unison. The Kitsune grabbed his backpack and flashlight before the three started walking deeper in the cave. After a few minutes of walking, Tails and Knuckles turned to Sonic when he started whistling.

"Can you not whistle? The echo in here is making my ears ring." The echidna complained with his mitten hands on the sides of his head. The hero let out a low whistle while looking up at the other with confusion.

"You _have_ ears? I can't tell from under those long locks." He said while lifting up some dreadlocks to try to see what's under them. But the owner slaps down the gloved hand with a glare.

"Don't touch my hair." He growled then pulled his hat down to hide his _ears_. The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes before putting his tan arms behind his head.

"So, what were you two doing in this cave earlier?" He asked. Tails raised a brow at the question.

"How did you know we were in the cave? You didn't came until Eggman ambushed us." The Kitsune pointed out. The echidna also raised a brow at the hedgehog. Sonic's eyes darted around while having a nervous smile.

"I guessed. Since..." He trailed off until he spotted what's on his yellow friend's vest. "You have cave dust on you." He explained, pointing at the vest. Tails looked at himself to see he had a dusty vest.

"Hmm you're right," He dusted himself with one hand. "But I'm glad that you came and rescued us." He said with a grin. The hero gave him a flashy grin.

"No problem." After a few minutes of walking, Sonic slumped his shoulders with a groan.

"How long is this stupid cave?" He demanded, his arms in the air.

"We don't know. It'll be faster if you don't complain every five minutes." Knuckles hissed with annoyed eyes. The hedgehog looked at his wrist as if there's a watch around it.

"More like every _four_ minutes." He corrected the other. The echidna had a scowl on his face.

"You know what I mean." Knuckles growled. Sonic snickered at the red Mobian's reaction.

"I know. I was kidding." He said with a wink and his tongue out playfully. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and crosses his arms. As the three continue walking, they can hear raindrops hitting the top of the cave.

"It must be raining." Tails guessed while pointing the flashlight to the ceiling.

"Oh, great. My fur will be soaked when we get out of here." The hero complained.

"What's wrong? Afraid of melting?" The echidna asked with a smirk. The blue one glared at him.

"No! I just don't like getting wet." He defended himself with his arms quickly crossed across his chest.

"All these years, and you're still afraid of water. Why is it that?" Knuckles asked with a raised brow. Sonic looked distant for a few seconds before responding with half-closed eyes.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is to find a way out of this gosh darn cave!" He exclaimed before going ahead of them. The fox and echidna shared a confused look at the behavior. After some time of silence, the hero broke it.

"How long have we've been in this cave?" Sonic asked.

"From what I've guessed, around 20 minutes or so." Tails theorized. His blue friend look shocked.

"20 minutes? It feels like 20 hours! I'm going ahead to see if there's an exit." With that said, the hedgehog ran off further in the cave.

"Hey, Knux? Does Sonic seem a bit strange to you today?" The Kitsune asked. The echidna shrugged.

"I've noticed too. He seems to be more bothered than usual. I guess he didn't have a good breakfast." He commented. When they turned a corner, they saw Sonic leaning against the rocky wall, waiting for the two.

"Come on, we're wasting daylight." The hedgehog said as he starts walking. But stopped when he felt himself unbalancing at the edge of a hole. As he was falling, his right hand quickly grabbed onto something.

"Ow!" Knuckles shouted as Sonic grabbed his dreadlocks, and dragged him down the hole with the hedgehog.

"Guys!" Tails pointed his flashlight down the hole. He could see Sonic and Knuckles rolling down a hill as their grunts echoed the cave.

"Oh, dear." The fox murmured. His two tails twisted together before spinning like a tornado. He hovered off the ground, then floated down the hole to go after his friends. The echidna landed on his back after the roll. He stood up to only hit the ground again when the hedgehog landed on top of him. Sonic stood up while rubbing his sore head. He stopped when he saw who he was on top of, and smirked with his eyes half-closed.

"Hey~" After saying that, a quick uppercut to the jaw sent the hedgehog off of a blushing angry Knuckles. When Tails floated down, he was confused seeing Sonic giving Knuckles his hat with an awkward smile. And the echidna snatched his hat and put it down to his eyes after putting it on.

"Come on, I was kidding." The hero said with an awkward chuckle. The red Mobian only angrily huffed before looking away. The fox looked at the two with both confusion and curiosity.

"I have a feeling that I don't want to know what happened." He commented to himself. But his ears twitched when he hears a waterfall not too far away from them.

"Hey guys, can you hear that?" The Kitsune asked. The two Mobians stopped to hear the waterfall for themselves.

"A waterfall is down here?" Sonic asked while looking confused.

"Why would there be one all the way down here?" Knuckles asked with his hat away from his eyes. The three turned to see a big hole with a bright light inside. They looked at each other before going to the cave. The bright light blinded them for a few seconds until their vision adjusted from dark to light. Inside the cave were torches on the walls, a waterfall pouring out from a hole in the right wall, making a small pond. But the thing that caught the Mobians' attention was in the middle of the room. It was a stone shrine, inside was a large green gem shining brightly.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked with one hand on his hip.

"Hmm..." Tails pondered with a hand under his chin. "Looks like I'll have to investigate this place." He said, then put his backpack down to get the necessary supplies. Sonic was staring at the waterfall, then shivers a bit. Knuckles, meanwhile was staring at the shrine intensely.

"Don't you think a waterfall is a bit too much?" The blue hedgehog asked the red echidna. But when he turned, the other was gone. Sonic saw Knuckles going up the stairs of the shrine as if he was drawn to it. After looking at the large gem in the shrine, the hedgehog felt a chill down his spine. He doesn't know why, but the aura around it spells out bad news.

"Hey Knux, I don't trust that thing. Can you come back?" Sonic asked as the echidna reached the last step. "Pretty please?" The hero whimpered with a forced smile. But Knuckles can only hear whispers, and only getting louder as he reach the giant green gem. His arm extended, and his mitten hand hovered over the gem with the whispers turning into demanding shouts.

"Oh, there you are!" Tails said after looking for his tool kit in his large backpack. His blue eyes saw that his echidna friend was in the shrine, and was about to touch the large gem.

"Knuckles don't touch it! It might be a booby trap!" The Kitsune warned.

"I'll get him," Sonic said. "But don't say booby again." He warned before running to the red Mobian. The fox rolled his eyes playfully on what his blue friend said. The voices around Knuckles almost make his ears ring as he felt heat hitting his palm from the gem. But when he was almost to put his hand on it, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from the gem.

"Nope!" Sonic shouted. But as he was pulling the fighting echidna, they felt gravity pulling them down since the hedgehog missed the top step.

 _"Not again..."_ The Mobians thought in unison as they roll down the stairs. Tails watched the two roll down the stairs before face palming. Sonic landed on his back, but yelped when Knuckles landed on top of him. The hero opened his eyes to see the echidna was staring down at him with half-closed annoyed eyes. The blue one gave him an awkward smile.

"Whoa! Take me to dinner first." Knuckles rolled his eyes then got off of Sonic with a scowl.

"What was up with you at the shrine back there?" The Kitsune asked with worry. The echidna looked over his shoulder to the shrine as he noticed that the voices disappeared. He looked at the concerned fox.

"I don't know. It felt like my body was controlled by someone else." The red Mobian said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'll have Sonic watch you, so you won't touch the gem." Tails said. Sonic put his arm on Knuckles' shoulder while wearing the cowboy hat that dropped during the fall.

"Don't worry, I'll be the best guard!" The hero said with a cheeky grin. The echidna glared at him, then snatched his hat back in a quick motion. The fox looked at a cave wall to their right.

"Guys, check this out." He said as he walks to the wall. The red and blue Mobians follow behind to see a large mural with ancient words under the painting. Knuckles read the words as the other two were looking at the drawing.

"This is the ancient echidna language." The red male said to his friends. The two Mobians looked at him with interest.

"Wait, you can read this?" The Kitsune asked with curiosity.

"Yes. My dad taught me to read this." The echidna explained before walking closer to the writing.

"You had a dad?" After saying that, Sonic felt a weak punch from his two-tailed friend on his arm. "What?" He asked. Knuckles decided to ignore the comment as he was more focus on reading what's on the wall.

"Alright," He said before reading out loud. "To who ever unleash the God of Destruction, will be shrouded in darkness if they don't have a pure of heart." When the red one stopped, the trio all looked at the painting that show a large monster with large tentacles. Around the monster, was hearts that were painted black. And the black ink slightly ran down, looking to blood.

"I think my dad told me something like this. A thousand years ago, the ancient echidnas angered their god named Chaos. To punish them, Chaos sealed them in darkness like their hearts. Or killed them, my dad wasn't sure about that detail." Knuckles said with uncertainty.

"I think killing them is better. Sealing them in darkness is pretty dumb." Sonic admitted.

"Sonic, people still died." Tails said with a concerned look. The hedgehog scratched his cheek with an awkward smile.

"Come on, I was joking about that. I'm a hero now, so I can't say anything like that." The hero said while looking ahead with his fists on his hips and chin up. The echidna rolled his eyes in annoyance. But they suddenly dilated as the voices came back. Violet eyes looked straight to the shrine that held the giant gem. He walks away without his friends paying attention.

"But you can't have an attitude like that." Tails said with his hands on his hips. Sonic crossed his arms and raised a brow at the little fox.

"What do you mean by attitude?" He questioned. The two-tailed fox was about to say something, until he noticed someone was missing in their group.

"Hey, where's Knuckles?" He asked nervously. They turned to see the said echidna getting close the giant gem in the shrine. He extended his arm to it like before, his shaky dilated eyes stared at it.

 ** _"Touch it!"_**

 ** _"Free us!"_**

 ** _"Save us!"_**

He could see black inky hands gripping on his arm, forcing Knuckles' hand to get close to the gem. He could feel the heat radiating from the powerful jewel once again. The voices were so loud, that he didn't hear Sonic shouting his name. When he felt someone pulling him back, the echidna fought it off then finally put his mitten hand on the gem. The voices cheered loudly when the gem started to crack under his hand.

"What the hell?" Knuckles heard Sonic questioned behind him. The cracks started to expand until it surrounded the whole gem. Knuckles pulled his arm back when water started leaking through the cracks. The hedgehog and echidna step back when the cracked gem started to shake.

"What did you-" Before the hero could finish, the whole gem exploded, making the two fly and hit the ground near the stairs.

"Guys!" Tails rushed by their sides in a matter of seconds. Sonic and Knuckles stood up while groaning as pain flowing through their bodies. Shards from the gem floated for a moment before flying away in different directions.

"What was that all about?" The hedgehog asked while rubbing his nicked ear with the wrapping hanging loosely. The echidna rubbed his head before he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked at his friends to see they had the same feeling. Soon, their feet lifted off of the ground as if they could fly.

"W-What's going on?!" Sonic asked with fear in his wide eyes.

"I-I think Angel island is falling!" Tails stuttered out.

"But how?" Knuckles asked. The hedgehog looked at the alter of the shrine to see a puddle of water floating above where the gem was. Before he could think, the three landed roughly back to the ground. They groaned at the impact.

"I swear," Sonic said with an annoyed look. "If we hit the ground one more time, there's going to be hell!" He hissed while rubbing his sore jaw he landed on. Tails groomed his messy tails, but stopped when his eyes looked up at the shrine.

"Water isn't suppose to do that." He whimpered out. The other two had a confused face, before looking up at the shrine. Their eyes widened on what they can see. The puddle that Sonic saw earlier was forming into a being from the stone floor. It formed into a humanoid creature with long limbs, a small tail, two fin-like protrusions on the back of his head, and a brain that was seen through. It lazily lifted his head to reveal blood red eyes. The water creature looked at its arms to see chains around the wrists. While the monster was examining itself, the three Mobians stared at it from the ground.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sonic whispered.

"I-I think that's Chaos." Knuckles whispered back in surprise.

"Of course!" The hedgehog hissed quietly. "You had to release a freaking monster that killed a bunch a people!" Before the echidna could respond, the Kitsune butted in.

"We need to get out of here! There's no way we could defeat him." Tails whispered while shaking. The other two nodded in unison. When the trio slowly stood up, it quickly got the attention of the former Guardian. In the monster's eyes was gray except for the frozen Mobians. Chaos looked at the shaking fox, and sees through his beating heart. The heart was bright around it, almost golden. The monster moved to the echidna, memories of the echidna clan rushed through him like a wave. He shakes in anger, not seeing the echidna's heart was bright like the fox's. Chaos lifted his arms in the air as he lets out an angry screech. The screech bounces off of the caves' walls, making the trio cover their ears. Knuckles jumped back with his hands still over his ears to dodge Chaos' punch. The monster's fist was stuck in the stony ground. As it was struggling to get out, Sonic took a few steps back.

 _"Water...It had to be made out of water?!"_ He thought while shaking. The water monster turned into a puddle then it jumped in front of the hedgehog. After transforming back to his physical form, he stared down at the frozen hero with red glowing eyes. Sonic tried to stop his shaking, and gulped loudly out of nervousness.

"So...You're from Labyrinth Zone?" He asked with a forced smile. Chaos didn't hear that remark as he was focusing on the hedgehog's heart. The beating heart is almost dark, as if it was close to being surrounded by darkness. When red eyes moved back to the blue Mobian's face, the water monster could only see a black hedgehog with the same red eyes as his. Chaos raise his arm in the air which sharp claws formed to slash the hedgehog. Sonic gasped then jumped to the side, barely dodging the sharp claws. When the claws scratched the stony floor, the former Guardian almost hit the ground when someone punched him in the back. He looked over his shoulder to see the echidna with his fists up, ready to fight. Chaos fully turned around to accept the fight.

"Watch out Knux!" Sonic shouted from behind the water monster. "It has sharp claws." He warned. The echidna had half-closed annoyed eyes.

"No shit!" He shouted with his arms out. As the two argue around the former Guardian, Chaos decided to speed up the fight to shut them up. Extending his arms, the monster grabbed Knuckles by the dreadlocks and Sonic by the scarf from behind. Both Mobians struggled to get out of the water creature's grip.

"Don't hurt them!" Chaos looked ahead to see the fox kid shaking like a leaf, and had tears forming in his eyes. The former Guardian stared at the Kitsune as the two were fighting against his grip. Chaos did a 360 then threw the Mobians at different directions. Sonic landed in the pool where the waterfall is, while Knuckles hit his back on one of the shrine's pillars. When the fox went to help his friends, the water monster decides to leave the cursed room to the outside world. He turned into a puddle and quickly left the room. He climbed up the slope easily, and then quickly navigated the cave. Until he stopped when he sees the collapsed exit in front of him. The puddle squeezed through the cracks to the rainy outdoors. He reformed to look up at the gray sky with narrowed red eyes. Chaos didn't noticed that a red robot was sitting under a tree, watching the monster closely. A red light blinks inside Gamma's eye, meaning it's recording the frozen water creature. When rain drops lands on the monster, it adsorbs them into its body. After a few minutes of standing there, Chaos jumped in the air, turning into a flying puddle to jump through the rain drops that were pouring down the fallen island. Gamma stood up, and ran after the strange creature. While running, he calls his master to get the next command.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Station Square~

"Hmm..." Eggman hummed to himself as he look at the menu.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" The yellow fox/rabbit hybrid waiter asked politely. The waiter fixed his glasses when he sees two robots sitting in the same table as the man, reading their menus like people.

"Ah, yes," Eggman finally said. "I'll have a chili dog. And these two rust buckets will have whatever scrap metal you can find." The man ordered as the three gives their menus to the hybrid waiter.

"Alright, your food will be ready in a few minutes." The waiter informed after writing the order, then walks to the kitchen.

"Is it me, or does that waiter looked familiar?" Cubot asked.

"I thought so too." Orbot said, agreeing with his counterpart. The doctor rolled his eyes, before seeing his watch is blinking. Seeing Gamma was calling, he answered the call by a push of a button.

"What is it? Has the rat and his posse got out of the cave yet?" Eggman asked before drinking his glass of water. When his robot sent a recorded video and played it, the human spat out his drink. He coughs as the customers stared at him with confusion.

"What's wrong, sir?" The red robot asked in concern. After his breathing went back to normal, the man showed the robots the video of a water creature standing in the rain.

"Is that-"

"Yes!" Eggman interrupted Orbot. "It's the Destruction God, Chaos! I never thought I'll ever see the day he comes back." He said as the hybrid waiter puts their food on the table.

"Gamma, follow Chaos until I can get his location. But be careful, I don't feel like repairing you anytime soon." The doctor ordered as Cubot gives the waiter a handful of money. Gamma nodded at the command before ending the call to continue following the jumping water on foot, leaving the collapsed cave behind him.

 **I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **I'm sorry if grammar in this chapter is weird. I got rid of Grammarly. So I'm sorry if there's errors on the tense and commas.**

 **And I agree with you _Lightspeed935_. I'll make Chaos mute for now on. If you want me to rewrite that chapter, I'll gladly do it. **

**The waiter at the end was a cameo of my friend's (Teharrisonfox) OC (Skye). Check them out!**

 **So, the teaser for Sonic's design came out. When I first saw it, I was both confused and disappointed. But after a week, I got used to it. And when the "leaked" early concept image came out, for some reason I didn't like what Sonic looked like. He looks like my Sonic Build-A-Bear. But when the official trailer comes out I'll give my full thoughts on it.**

 **Anyways, have a good day/night!**


End file.
